Never Say Hate
by baxslash
Summary: Zack gets angry when he thinks Cody is blowing him off. A fight ensues, leading to a confession. warning incestuous slash
1. Chapter 1

_The following story contains non-graphic incest and slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. I write because I like to, and if others like my stories so be it. Not to be mean, but no one is forcing you to read this, and I really don't care if you think it is "sick" or whatever. All flames will be deleted and ignored. All reviews, good or bad (except stupid flames) will be read and I do love reading them, even if they are constructive criticisms, so tell me what you didn't like too. I do not own these characters. I have no affiliation with the company that produces the show or anyone else. I do not know and am not stating that the actor's are gay, this is a fictional story about fictional characters only! If I don't follow canon, and you don't like that, don't read it. If it's too "fluffy" (it is, btw), don't read it. I made up Heather; she's from my imagination and only a bit player. I despise "Mary Sue's" so I promise she is not me! There will never be a "Mary Sue" in one of my stories, who but me would ever want to read that? Also, I'm mentioning Dylan Patton, a real actor/model/good friend of Cole and Dylan's, as a former hotel guest only. It's just for the story and I'm making the character fictional in the same sense that mentioning Orland Bloom or Jesse McCartney as guests makes them part of a fictional world. I don't know or care if Dylan Patton is gay. If you like this storyplease let me know. If you don't like this story please let me know why (unless it's a flame about slash or incest). I'm thinking of putting some of my "Sky High" slash on here as well._

Zack sat on the couch playing Vampires from the Dark 2. He was angry and taking it out on the bloodsuckers in the game.

"Take that Count Wimpula!" he said, staking another vamp.

The door opened and he looked up as Cody came into their suite. Zack turned off the game and threw the controller on the floor.

"Out with _her_ again?" he yelled at his twin. "I guess you forgot we were supposed to go put the frogs in Moseby's car today, huh?"

Cody dropped his jacket on the couch and plopped down next to Zack.

"Oh, sorry Zack, I did forget. We can do it tomorrow though."

Zack stood up and glared at Cody, "It's always tomorrow with you lately. You never want to do anything anymore! All you do is spend time with Heather!" Zack changed his voice and mocked, "Oh sure Heather, I'll walk you home! Can I carry your books for you?"

Cody felt his face getting hot; he jumped up and started yelling at Zack. Neither boy heard the door open or saw Carey enter the suite.

"What do you care if I spend time with Heather? You're always chasing every girl you see!" Cody screamed.

"Hey, at least I don't put some girl above my brother!" Zack yelled back, shoving Cody.

Cody fell on the couch, "Hey!" he shouted, "Don't shove me! Just because I have a girlfriend and you don't."

"ENOUGH!" Carey screamed from behind them. Both boys jumped, but not even mom yelling could stop this fight.

"Fine!" said Zach, "Go out with your precious girlfriend and forget about me, see if I care!"

"You are such a hypocrite!" Cody pointed his finger at his brother.

Zach lunged for Cody, and ran into his mom as she moved to stop him.

"I said enough! Zackary Martin, you do not shove your brother! Now apologize!" she said.

"I hate him! I don't have a brother!" Zack screamed. He turned and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Carey stared after her son. _Not good_, she thought, _but we can fix this_. A muffled sob reminded her that Cody was still in the room. She turned to the couch and saw that he had hidden his face in the cushions. Sitting down next to him, she reached out and touched his trembling shoulder.

"Honey, he didn't mean that," she soothed.

"Y...yes he did. Mom, just please leave me alone!" Cody's muffled voice broke and she could tell he was crying.

"Oh Cody, honey, it's ok." She pulled him to her and rocking him and stroking his hair like she had when he was a baby. "Zack's just upset that you haven't been spending as much time with him since you got a girlfriend. He'll get over it; I'll have a talk with him."

"Heather is not my girlfriend!" Cody sniffed, "She's just a friend of mine from school. I like talking to her because she listens. I don't even like…" He stopped and tried to pull away, he had almost let out his secret! She would hate him as much as Zack did, if she found out!

Carey kept her hold on her youngest, "It's ok honey. I know. It's ok, I promise. I won't tell Zack, it's your secret to tell. I think he would understand though."

"Y…you know? What do you mean you know? How…when…" Cody stammered, wanting to run and hide. She had called him "sensitive" before, did that mean she guessed? His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he almost panicked.

"I've thought for a while you might not like girls honey. I knew when I saw how you acted when that famous kid, what was his name? Dylan Patton, I think, stayed at the hotel a few weeks ago. The way you followed him and Zack around, and got upset when they would go off without you. The way you looked at him when you thought no one was watching. I just figured you would tell me when you were ready. I still love you honey, and I always will. It doesn't matter to me." Carey said, kissing his hair.

"I'm sorry mom, please don't tell Zack! He'll hate me more than ever. I only act like Heather is my girlfriend so he won't think I'm a wimp." Cody's body shook as he hugged her tight, crying into her sweater.

"It's ok honey, really. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. And I promise I won't tell Zack. I am going to have a talk with him, but I won't say a thing about that." She held him for a few more minutes while he calmed down. She wanted to take away all his pain, but she knew she could only offer comfort. As soon as the trembling stopped she spoke again, "Now go wash up, OK? It will all work out." She kissed him again, stood up, and walked to the bedroom.

Cody watched her knock and waited until she had gone into the bedroom he shared with Zack before he got up and went to wash his face. _Ok_, he thought, _mom really is cool_.


	2. Chapter 2

Carey walked into the boys' room, closing the door behind her. Zack was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not apologizing, he called me a hypocrite. Whatever that is, I'm sure it's not good." Zack turned towards the wall, putting his back to his mom.

"It means, Zackary Martin, that you do the same thing you accuse someone else of doing. You get mad at Cody for hanging around with a girl when you do it to him all the time." Carey stood over the bed, staring down at him.

Zack turned and faced his mom, "I don't forget about him when we have something planned!"

"Yes, the frogs. I heard, and you should be glad he forgot or you would be grounded for two weeks with no video games, and you'd be spending the whole weekend cleaning Mr. Moseby's car." Carey said, shaking her finger at him. "Honestly Zack, can't you be nice to your brother for once? Think about how he feels? He's in there crying because he thinks you hate him! Why are you so angry about this anyway?" She sat down on the bed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know mom! I just am. It seems like every time we are supposed to spend time together he is hanging out with Heather. Wait, he's crying and thinks I hate him?" Zack stopped, allowing himself to feel what his brother was feeling. He couldn't stand the thought of Cody crying. Not like this anyway, now if he was crying because Zack had scared him again, well, that was kind of funny and it wasn't real crying anyway. Now he was really crying?

"Yes, Zack, you made him cry. He thinks you hate him, you said you did. I think you owe him an apology, and maybe you could be a little nicer about Heather." Carey said.

She stood up, seeing that she had made an impact, finally, on Zack. "Now, I've got to go down to the lounge for a little while, Mr. Moseby wants me to meet a few special guests with him. You," she glared at him, "are to be nice to Cody while I'm gone, and don't forget to apologize. I may be a couple of hours, so order a pizza if you get hungry and stay in the room, OK?"

Zack heard his mom tell Cody goodbye. He really hadn't meant to say he hated Cody, he was just mad. _Well_, he thought, _I guess I should make sure he's ok_.

Cody was lying on the couch when Zack came back into the room. He didn't look up, scared of what he would see in his brother's face. If his mom had noticed things about him, maybe Zack had too. He felt Zack standing over him. Anger started to seep back in and he finally glared up at Zack.

"What?" he said, angrily.

"Bro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." Zack knelt beside the couch. "I was just mad when you didn't show up after school like we planned."

"It's ok," Cody answered, "I'm sorry I forgot. I just needed to talk and Heather listens to me."

"You can't talk to me? I'm your bro!" Zack stated, getting a little upset again.

"No, not about what I needed to talk about. You wouldn't understand." Cody blinked and felt the tears coming back; he tried hard not to cry and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want Zack to see him crying.

"Cody, bro, you can talk to me about anything. You know that right? Please don't cry. I'm sorry." He leaned closer to his twin's face. He couldn't stand that Cody thought he couldn't talk to him.

Cody felt something drop onto his face and opened his eyes. Zack was crying! Zack never cried! Why was he crying now? He felt like his chest was being squeezed and before he could stop himself he raised his head and kissed Zack.

As soon as he had done it, Cody panicked. _Oh no no no_, he thought, _now he's going to hate me for sure_. He tried to shrink into the couch and clenched his eyes shut.

"Zack, I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. Please don't hate me, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please don't…" He words were cut off as something pressed against his lips. Cody's eyes flew open in wonder, Zack was kissing him!

"It's ok bro," Zack whispered, pulling back from Cody. "I kind of liked it. You're a pretty good kisser."

Cody smiled, "I've wanted to do that for weeks, but I thought you'd hate me."

"Hate you for what? Knowing how sexy I am?" Zack laughed. He realized now why he was so angry with Cody for blowing him off. He was jealous. "Won't Heather be upset that you like guys though?"

"No, she already knows. I thought she was the only one until mom told me she knew," said Cody. He put his arms around Zack and pulled him down, kissing him again.

"Whoa bro, let me catch my breath," Zack said. "We've got plenty of time for that now that I know how you feel."

"Really," said Cody, shocked. "I thought you liked girls?"

"I do, but I love you Cody. Maybe I like both. I don't know, and I don't care. Besides, I'm a guy; you think I'm going to pass up a chance like this?" Zack shook his head.

He lay down on the couch beside Cody and stroked his hair. He did love him, he knew that. He loved the way Cody was always getting scared, the way he looked whenever Zack tried to talk him into another scheme, the way he always knew the answers at school. If he could give Cody this one thing, well, then maybe they would both have some fun and it would be worth it just to have his twin look at him the way he was now.

Cody couldn't believe it. Zack was ok with him being gay, and even kissed him. He felt like he never wanted this to end. He put his arms around Zack and kissed his neck. He nuzzled Zack's ear, and then moved back up to his lips, kissing as he went. This was the stuff of his dreams.

"This is sure going to make bath time interesting, huh?" Cody asked, giggling.

"Are you asking me to take a bath with you bro?" Zack asked, faking a shocked look, "You sure move quick!"

"Well," said Cody blushing, "You don't have to, I was just..."

Zack stood up, bringing Cody with him. He gently kissed Cody again, and then pulled him towards the bathroom.


End file.
